Talk:Main Page
IMO, it'd be useful if what instrument plays for each character of Mother 3 would be included in their respective pages. The ones I know so far go like this: Claus - Bagpipe, Lucas - Guitar (or Mother 2's SFX if equipped the fake bat), Flint - Clarinet, Boney - Dog Growls, Duster - Bass, Kumatora - Guitar, Salsa - Monkey Growls. Pretty effin retarded how you have all of the character profiles begin with.. "Whoever is a fictional character in the blah blah blah" .. you shouldn't repeat implied information so much. Makes the wiki seem up-its-own-ass.. FIX IT. Spoilers in the featured article? I think that meeds to be changed, quickly. (If I knew how to I would). GBev 03:01, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :I'm going to change it myself, I'll put it back to an old one. Don't be angry, even I got spoiled by it... GBev 03:23, 3 August 2008 (UTC) I don't see why we should be concerned about spoiling information. People would come here to seek an informative Mother database, so visitors should view at their own digression. Every article about something other than a soundtrack contains spoilers, so being sensitive to this would seriously hinder the wiki's featured article availability. Not to mention the Mother 3 translation has been featured for months. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 03:42, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :Most articles don't have spoilers in the first couple of lines like the Ultimate Chimera, though. GBev 16:35, 3 August 2008 (UTC) I don't think we should be trying to cover up spoilers for the reason Storm provided, but I do feel as if the first paragraph of that article wanders a bit off-topic. It talks too much about the game and not enough about the actual translation project. There shouldn't even be spoilers in that paragraph because they're irrelevant. Food Eater 18:30, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :Well there's not really spoilers in the M3 translation's lead. There's a brief synopsis of what the game the patch is being developed for is about, but it doesn't really offer spoilers. I'd say the lead balances the patch and what it's for well. GBev was talking about using the previous featured article, Ultimate Chimera, which indeed has spoiler material in its lead. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 19:34, 3 August 2008 (UTC) I think that we should consider a different article for the feature now, just one without spoilers. GBev 02:14, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :Fine...Is this spoiley enough? P.M. 21:47, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Alright, since no one's doing it, I'll be the one to do all the featured articles. Got it? ~P.M. Active Wiki? Is this Wiki, say, active? Like, have a good amount of editors that edit alot or somethin like that? Just wondering REALLY Flying Mouse 06:27, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :It doesn't have constantly rolling contributions by various users, but I'd say it gets some from a couple of people each day. I'm the one who normally maintains it. There used to be a couple of others who maintained it as well, such as Pikmin Master and Lord Xale, but I haven't seen them around lately. Storm 08:06, 16 November 2008 (UTC) ::I just have trouble having time to edit this stuff. I'm not sure that even the coming winter break from school will get me to edit stuff. P.M. 22:51, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Fictional... I think the person who first posted on this talk page said more or less the same thing, but what's the point of calling everything "fictional?" I've seen a lot of wikis, and none of them said "fictional" when referring to ANYTHING in the universe of the game/manga/show the wiki covers as "fictional." Sure, it might say that the universe is fictional, but this whole wiki is based on a video game, for crying out loud! I don't see any sense in this. Madara uchiha99 (talk), Kanji: うちは マダラ 九十九, Romaji: Uchiha madara kyū-jū-kyū 01:01, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :I also think the whole "fictional" part is unnecessary. After all, the planet is fictional to the eyes of an Earth human, but not to the universe it's in. I say only consider something or someone as "fictional" only if it's fictional to the universe (I say planet) the game is in. Pikmin Master 01:20, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Main Page locked The main page is locked, so I can't do anything about the featured articles. I even have the one meant for this month ready. ~Pikmin Master Writing articles about consoles? So now EarthBound Wiki is writing about consoles? If so, this wiki'll have to be renamed EarthBound/Nintendo Console Wiki.-- My Thoughts I think you should include Mother Enemies on the side bar and Featured Users also, I mean.. I see Earthbound and Mother 3 Enemies on the side bar but no Mother 1 Enemies. I really think you can include these two items on the sidebar. ~WiiMaster890isback Vandalism I think I should point this out. Some idiot is messing with various articles and switching the words around. It's an anonymous user, unfortunately. I fixed the Ness's father article, but an entire section of Porky Minch is messed up, Ana's article is messed up, so is Loid's, Ninten's was very mild but I fixed it, and Paula. there might be more vandalized articles but I just thought I'd bring this up. ~PsiPaula4 i tried fixing Ana, but it didnt work out to well. some other pages are pokey, kumatora, loid, and alittle of jeff. the "undo history" thing isnt working for me, so i was wondering if you could help out ms.brittney (yes i know your youtube account) Paula :D 22:19, January 14, 2011 (UTC) http://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/170.185.91.19- found him. i cant use the "history undo" button, and things have gotten screwed up in the "recent changes" section (use the old mod and click on it). any idea, ms. brittney? (hurray for mother saga!) http://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/76.91.114.164 MORE TROLLS! 17:54, January 17, 2016 (UTC)Hi here is another one you guys can block or remove: http://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/199.58.86.213 This guy have changed a lot of things. I am trying to help you guys with restoring most of the pages that are vandalized. I hope it will be appreciated. Nice backround Glad its gone down well. I need to fix up the templates so they look good with it, but that can wait till tomorrow -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 22:12, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Question and complant A Little Change Whenever I want to add a new picture to the wiki I have to search for the add picture page and add the pictures from there. (like searching in the wiki bar) Can somebody please make a add picture option on the front page of the wiki, so it can be easier to add pictures. If somebody fixes it or there a problem/question, tell me what wrong. I like a admin (old or new) to answer this ASAP. W11M@st3r8901sB@ck 16:02, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Look, not to be harsh or anything, but to upload an image, searching for the image thing is what you do. All you have to do is type "Special:Upload" into the search bar, dude, it's not that hard. -'Minish Link' 17:09, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I (don't) love the (un)fitting background What is up with the Giygas background ? It gives people a bad impression on Earthbound, which is suppose to be a cheerful series that breaks the forth wall as a joke to the image that Earthbound is... 1. EarthBound has a capital B. 2. I like it, everyone else who edits here likes it. Mother is not just a cheerful series. It has a lot of scary and a lot of tearful moments too. Giygas is one of the most important icons of EarthBound and the Mother series. He is brilliantly terrifying, he is tragic, he is a symbol of what power can do to someone. It fits the colour scheme of the wiki as well. If you have an issue with it, then you put enough effort and love into this wiki to become an admin and then you can change it, can't you? -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 15:10, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Most people look it up on wikipedia, not this wiki, so they go with the theory that he is a fetus. It is pretty disturbing and does not fit the Mother siries. (also he creeps me out) Qwertyman365 06:37, December 13, 2011 (UTC)Qwertyman :>doesn't fit the Mother series :>The main character loses his family to tragedy and a ten-thousand year-old manchild in the third game :So have you like not played the games or something? Lord Grammaticus 07:13, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Have YOU not played the games? Mother 1 & 2 were very happy-go-lucky. Mother 3 on the other hand, well that is a different story. And in the end the Dark Dragon fuffills wishes right? (Revival anyone?) 23:19, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Qwertyman :::Because only a happy-go-lucky game such as Earthbound would contain things such as Moonside, a fetus-shaped swirling embodiment of evil, visions where you lose your limbs and hearing, and a cervix-shaped final dungeon. :::Coincidental though Giygas and his cave's resemblances to the aforementioned objects are, that's pretty far from happy-go-lucky in my opinion. :::On that note, the original discussion was from August. ''Why you gotta necro? Lord Grammaticus 07:47, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Just a couple of things I want to add: ::::*Giygas is not a fetus (see the 2nd point) ::::**Also, Qwertyman365, Wikipedia does not say Giygas is a fetus. They also talk about Shigesato Itoi viewing ''The Military Policeman and the Dismembered Beauty as its origin. ::::I actually think the background fits, because each game, while happy-go-lucky at times, has clearly visible dark undertones. In Mother, Giygas was trying to destroy the Earth and had the main characters constantly fighting for their lives (argh, that battle encounter rate...). In EarthBound, well, Giygas is a prime example. And in Mother 3, they make the darker side more blatantly obvious with the plot (which is apparently still lighter than the original EarthBound 64 ending). ::::Also, I modified the left margin of the previous couple edits to make it more readable: in a discussion like this, each person's comment should have a margin one size greater than that of the edit above them. And personally, I don't have a problem with the bump here - it doesn't make the point any less valid, and (sadly) our community and rate of edits are slow/small enough that it isn't too big of an issue. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 06:51, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::The "better than nothing" route. Valid point, actually. Lord Grammaticus 14:02, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, your point is valid. I really didn't think of a well thought out response like I usually do, and I never bothered to check the wikipedia article again. I apoligize. 08:49, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Qwertyman ::::Heh. Ok, so this discussion is kinda old. ::::When I first found this wiki, I had no idea what the background was all about (having not finished EarthBound at that point. After having finished the game, I will admit that the background is kinda gloomy. ::::My two cents, I suggest we use the purple EarthBound logo as the background. Its not as dreary, at it also relates better to the game. Either that, or a repeated layout of Onett. ::::Theredpikmin (talk) 15:13, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :::: ::::OK, I didn't really read the whole thing, but I, too, object to the background. ::::The Mother series is huge for a series of three games, and things leave different impressions on different people. Giygas was an important part, but in Mother 2, he only appears during the final battle. He's depicted as shocking and disturbing, but not enough to become the main theme of the series and hog the wiki's background. If I chose a background, it would be some part of Onett, Tazmilly, or some kind of a remix. There is lots of love and humour in the series, its not just a creepy alien blender face. I'm using adblock to block it for now. -LinuxKirby (talk) 18:28, June 24, 2014 (UTC) The new (& improved?) Main Page format Hmmm...I'm not sure what to think about about the new Main Page format. On one hand, I'm proud we're an accomplished enough wiki to get advertising. On the other hand, well, it certainly messes up the formatting. I know XD1 said it's just a quick fix and that we can change it ourselves to make it look better, I'm stumped for the time being as to how we can change the page to look good without massive renovations to it. Although, maybe rearranging it would be for the better... idk, really. Any thoughts on the matter? Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 05:29, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Readability Could we please change the non-link text color on the main page? The black on gray is almost unreadable and very ugly. Body text should be #D5D4D4 I think, the text color of articles now, which is readable on the background. Was about to do it myself but was struggling with finding where the colors are defined for what, plus I didn't want it to seem like vandalism--Sirtaptap (talk) 12:12, July 30, 2012 (UTC) - I edited it. Couldn't get the first Welcome to go to the default color though.Sirtaptap (talk) 12:00, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I can read it perfectly well and it looks fine to me. Perhaps its your screen. If anyone else has issues with it then I'll consider changing it but for the time being I'm having no issue and nobody else seems to be. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 10:27, August 2, 2012 (UTC) : It's very ugly and low contrast. It also doesn't fit with the rest of the site's theming. My edit got reverted, but I really think it should be changed. It gets a failing grade across the board at http://snook.ca/technical/colour_contrast/colour.html so it's also inaccessable. Try testing it yourself, backgronud is #333333 and text is #000000 : Sirtaptap (talk) 21:44, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I can read it, but it's somewhat unpleasant to look at compared to reading the normal text on other pages. MelonOfWater (talk) 16:37, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Logo seems vandalised When I saw the wiki logo, it also said "This wiki stinks!". Is that vandalism? 15:18, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm exactly not sure if it's vandalism. Maybe you should ask an admin. ILikeCheese 11:35, August 25, 2012 (UTC) : So neither of you remember the game's ad campaign? Also, that's been there forever. Lord Grammaticus (talk) 02:55, August 26, 2012 (UTC) : Oh, yeah. It's been on here forever. ILikeCheese 05:27, August 26, 2012 :: Saying "This wiki stinks!" is a serious lie, and its defamatory, and Wikis are NOT for people's own opinions. Someone should be able to fix it, I mean IMMEDIATELY! Wikis are SUPPOSED to have RELIABLE facts. --FrancineFan3883 (talk) 17:36, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :: Wut?! It's the original campaign! That's Mother 2's American Slogan! ILikeCheese 9:28, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :: Old argument, but really guys? This is silly. "This Game Stinks!" was the official ad campaing for the game. Also, this is EarthBound. Its a quirky game, so a quirky logo only seems fitting. :: Theredpikmin (talk) 17:13, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Color Scheming for the site Color Scheming for the Site Hi all. I just recently read an old discussion regarding to the background to the site. This made me think of a few things, and Ive decided to throw my two cents in about not only the background, but the color scheming in general. When I first discovered this Wikia, my first impressions honestly werent positive ones. The morbidish backrgound and grey text boxes arent exactly the most fitting look for an overall positive game franchise. Its just not very EarthBound-y. Over time I have grown used to the black/grey color scheme. But again, that old discussion reminded me of my first impression, which makes me want to voice my opinion. I feel like this wiki needs a more uplifting look. This is EarthBound after all. If I had the control, a few things that I would change are: #Make the background purple, similar to the EarthBound title screen #Place the "EarthBound" logo on the left and right boarders, similar to how the Pikmin Wikia is set up. (In other words, no repeating backgrounds.) #Make the Text Boxes a slightly darker purple to differentiate from the background, leave the text itself white Very simple changes, but I feel that this will change the overrall outlook on the site. Let me know what you guys think. Theredpikmin (talk) 17:08, January 24, 2013 (UTC) (edited later on 1/24, rephrased a few sentences.) Page should be protected Hey, I believe for the safety of this page, it should be protected indefinetly. I don't want the page to be vandalized. WonderN123 (talk) 04:58, November 18, 2013 (UTC) "Due to" This wiki is full of the phrase. It gives a wrong impression to readers, thinking the writters were trying to sound smart. It would be nice to change that. See example below: While Starmen do not make an appearance due to the defeat of Giygas in EarthBound... to While Starmen do not make an appearance since Giygas is defeated in EarthBound... Or just replace "due to" with "because of". Should be easy enough. -LinuxKirby (talk) 18:39, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Possible Fanon? Sister wiki Possible Fanon Sister Wiki? I want to be a sister wiki with this wiki because my wiki (link below) is an earthbound Fan fiction wiki, so earthbound fans can make characters, games, and other things that have to do with earthbound and we are looking for sister wikis. It would be great if you accepted. By Eneabros3. Reply on my message wall please. http://earthbound-fan-fiction.wikia.com/wiki/Earthbound_Fan_Fiction_Wiki Eneabros3 (talk) 00:11, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Sprite Spoilers Hey guys. Important topic I think should be discussed. I don't like the idea of showing all the sprites of the characters at the top of the page, because even just the sprites can be huge spoilers. Specifically, I'm talking about Claus (but this also applies to characters like Pokey). It was spoiled for me that Claus is the masked man during my playthrough of Mother 3 because I came to this wiki and looked at his page. I feel like to prevent this from happening in the future, we need to do something about sprites that can potentially spoil major story points SEAL OF APPROVAL 01:16, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :I'm already planning to split Claus and the Masked Man for that exact reason. -- Lord G. Talk to me. 22:00, February 9, 2015 (UTC) It took me so long to find out where "this wiki stinks" came from. 04:37, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Update I'm not sure where the content for the featured articles are stored, but the text that appears on the main page is not on the Ness page. In any case, wherever that text is, it needs to be updated due to the official English release of EarthBound Beginnings. Cheesedude (talk) 17:22, December 30, 2015 (UTC)